As mobile communication technology has developed, and accordingly causes driving safety concerns due to distraction to drivers caused by incoming messages, many voice delivery tools of such incoming messages have also emerged. However, in case of confidential messages, it is not desirable to read out the confidential messages in presence of people other than an intended recipient.